mamoru sarutobi
by Fatima Diaz
Summary: mamoru es un personaje que e creado y dibujado pensando en una cierta pareja rara que de seguro a nadie le había venido a la mente o pensado aun. urashiki otsutsuki y mirai sarutobi. ¿porque ellos? pues porque me gusta.
1. mamoru sarutobi parte 1

nombre del personaje: mamoru.

apellido: sarutobi.

edad: 9.

genero: masculino.

mamoru muestra gran amor a su madre y es muy casi parecido a su padre, heredando los ojos byakugan de un lindo color lila, pero su cabello es un castaño claro, posee dos cuernos marrones claros rodeando parte de su cabeza, es un niño serio y amable que le encanta hacer travesuras, y las aventuras, se preocupa de sus compañeros , ama mucho a los gatos o cualquier animal felino, antes era burlado por sus compañeros por verse diferente pero a el no le importo, a su tiempo se izo amigos de todos sus compañeros y de otro niños ganándose sus confianza, el entrena con ayuda del clan hyuga, para poder utilizar bien su byakugan, admira mucho a sakura, por ser una ninja excepcional, el quiere ser un gran ninja medico y salvar vidas como ella.

urashiki es el padre de mamoru pero el no sabe de su existencia.

mirai se a ocupado de cuidar de su hijo ella misma con ayuda de sus amigos y el hokage.

mirai sarutobi había sido secuestrada por urashiki que quería utilizarla como señuelo y rehén para utilizarla en su plan, y hacer que todos los shinobis dejaran la aldea y así entrar en ella, ante todo eso, el otsutsuki había abusado de ella.

ella estaba humillada por no poder defenderse y así opto por mantenerse callada, pasaron los meses sintiendo nauseas y mareos, hasta que un día cae inconsciente y luego todos sen enteraron de su estado, al principio todos estaban molestos con ella, pero dejaron aun lado su enojo ya que se dieron cuenta de lo herida y humillada que mirai se sentía, al pasar los años ella se recupero teniendo a su hijo y cuidándolo con mucho amor de madre que le podía dar a su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

en la aldea de konoha se encontraba tranquila y mas renovada, había visto cuando yo aun era un niño pequeño, tenia seis años en ese entonces cuando regreso a la aldea con mi madre, y veo la aldea que estaba destruida por el amigo de boruto uzumaki que se llamaba kawaki que había conocido, pero ahora todo esa batalla había terminado o eso es lo que había creído hasta que los otsutsukis volvieron a causar problemas y mas ese hombre llamado jigen que era como un otsutsuki pero mas feo. mi nombre es mamoru sarutobi, hijo de mirai sarutobi y nieto del héroe asuma sarutobi y bisnieto del tercer hokage. ahora tengo solo nueve años y entreno duro para ser muy fuerte y ser el mejor ninja medico y poder ayudar a las persona. no conozco a mi padre pero al conocer o ver algunos otsutsukis que había visto cuando ellos a parecían para causar problemas, deduje que soy parte otsutsuki por mi apariencia y la similitud que tengo con ellos, pero eso no me interesa ahora estoy de misión de rango c, yo y mis compañeros, takashi y mi compañera kyomi ellos son un año mayos que yo, y luego mi sensei iwabe es serio y abecés gruñón pero es un gran maestro, estamos yendo al país de las olas para...

_ ¡MAMORU!_grita kyomi en el oído a su compañero del byakugan color lilas que estaba distraído.

_ ¡hay! ¿¡porque me gritas en mi oído!? ¡casi me rompes el tímpano!_ dice viendo molesto a su compañera pelirrubia de ojos violetas.

_ ¡te estoy llamando hace horas y no contestabas, ademas estabas hablando solo!_dijo señalándolo.

_ claro que no_dice el ojiperla mientras desviaba su rostro sonrojado y avergonzado para mirar otro lado.

_ claro que si_dice ella.

_ que no_dice mamoru.

_ te digo que si_dice kyomi molesta.

_ ¡que no!_dice mamoru.

_ ¡que si!_dice kyomi.

_no pelen estamos en una misión, comportensen y estén en alerta_dice takashi serio mientras soltaba un suspiro de molestia viendo a sus dos compañeros discutir. el es peliblanco y ojos negros.

_ takashi tiene razón, déjense de peleas y concéntrese en la misión, no olviden que estamos escoltando a una persona_ iwabe dice con seriedad y algo gruñón.

_ ¿disculpe? ¿ellos son así siempre?_pregunta un hombre mayor que están escoltando los ninjas.

_ si casi siembre, pero no se preocupe señor kasuke,jijiji_dice iwabe apenado viendo al hombre mayor.

_ kasuke-san ¿es verdad que en el país del de las olas ahí un puente con el nombre de nuestro hokage?_ pregunto mamoru con curiosidad ya que había escuchado rumores.

_ claro que si, ¿sabían que el puente se nomino al honor de su hokage cuando izo su primera misión fuera de konoha?_dice sonriendo al niño ojiperla.

_ ¡¿de verdad?! ¡genial! ¿y sakura-sama también estaba en esa misión?_pregunta ansioso, mientras sus dos compañeros y su sensei escuchaban con interés y a la vez en alerta viendo a su alrededor.

_ si ella estuvo también, al igual que el chico serio...hum...creo que se llamaba sasuke, jaja me agradas pequeño ¿cual era tu nombre jovencito?_pregunta amablemente al niño alegre de ojos lilas.

_ mamoru sarutobi, señor_dice cortesmente y alegre.

_ ¿sarutobi? vaya pensé que eras del clan hyuga, perdón si te e confundido_dice disculpándose.

_ no se preocupe señor kasuke-san ,muchos dicen lo mismos cuando me ven, ya estoy acostumbrado_dice alegre estirando sus brazos hacia su nuca mientras sonreía al mayor.

_ mamoru estamos de misión concéntrate , ya casi estamos seca del país de las olas_dice kyomi.

_ lo se lo se , que mala eres_dice cruzándose de brazos pero aun sonriendo.

luego al llegar al país de las olas y terminar su misión llevando al hombre mayor a su casa, los cuatros ninjas se alojaron en en un hotel a descansar, luego al día siguiente de hacer turismo viendo el puente naruto vuelven hacia konoha caminando a pasos rápidos para volver en sus respectivas casas con sus amadas familias.


	2. Chapter 2

En konoha

_ mirai-chan _saluda kakashi viendo que la joven mujer de cabellera negra y desordenada y corta, usando ropa de sibil que la hacía ver linda, usaba pantalón blanco y una remera color crema y unas sandalias marrones de tacones negros no muy altos, estaba parada viendo en la entrada preocupada y un tanto nerviosa, no tenía que preguntar ya savia que estaba esperando a su hijo mamoru, Ella se preocupa mucho por su hijo.

_ ¡kakashi-sama!_ dijo se había sobre saltado un poco no había sentido su presencia, el estaba al lado suyo sonriéndole bajo esa mascara.

_el estará bien_ dice mirando la entrada y el bosque.

Mirai veía al ex hokage viendo al frente de la entrada, el no a cambiado mucho, al pasar los años.

_lo se, es que ellos han comenzado aparecer y no puedo estar tranquila_ dice mirando la gran entrada y el camino de tierra rodeado por ambos lados por el bosque verdoso.

El entendía a que se refería mirai, hablaba de los otsutsukis, que han comenzado a parecer y atacar algunas personas.

_tranquila mirai, estará bien, es fuerte además su sensei y compañeros están con el, no esta solo_ dice abrazándola con ternura y paternal.

Ella sonríe correspondiendo el abrazo del peliplata con calidez, el siempre aparece cuando lo necesita, es como un padre para ella y lo quiere mucho como uno.

_ te quiero, eres como un padre para mi_ dice con cariño y en susurro pero sin mirarle en la cara para que no le mirase el sonrojo.

_lo se, y tu eres como una hija mirai-chan_ dice sonriendo feliz a la chica pelinegra de ojos carmesí que levanto su mirada y le sonreía.

Luego los dos escuchan un sollozó, detrás de ellos y ven que era chouchou con sus estudiantes al parecer escucharon la conversación y la gordita lloraba conmovida.

_ ¡Que lindos! es como una novela de familias no sanguíneas _ decía chouchou juntando sus manos y con brillos en los ojos admirando a kakashi y a mirai que le salían una gota estilo animes al igual que sus alumnos detrás de la cabeza viendo a la akimichi.

_ sensei, no olvide la misión_ dice uno de los alumnos de chouchou.

_ ¡oh! Lo siento, movámonos niños, nos vemos mirai-chan, kakashi-sama _dice despidiéndose de los dos ninjas, hasta que se perdieron de vista, en el sendereo.

_ si no es molestia, esperare aquí contigo mirai, cuando venga mamoru nosotros tres comemos juntos al ichiraku_ dice sonriente a la joven mujer.

_claro, no es ninguna molestia kakashi-sama_ dice sonriéndole al peliplata.

Al pasar unas horas mamoru y su equipó ven a mirai y a kakashi charlando en la entrada y riendo, Mamoru no se quedo quietó y corrió abrazar a su querida madre.

_¡mama!_dice llamándola y saludándola con un gran abrazo a mirai que le correspondió sonriéndole y con muchos besos en el rostro.

_que alegría ver que llegaste sano y salvo mi bebe_ dice abrazándolo mas fuerte.

_mama no me dejas respirar_ dice sonriente, por el abrazo fuerte de su madre.

_mirai-chan, el ya no es un bebe ¿verdad mamoru-kun?_ dice kakashi viendo con ternura la escena.

_ kakashi-sama_ dice abrazando al peliplata también y sonriéndole.

_mirai-san_ saluda iwabee sonrojado y nervioso.

Takashi y kyomi estaban charlando ignorando a los otros.

_ Sensei yo me retiro puede llevar el informe de misión usted, tengo que hacer algo importante en casa_ dice takashi recordando que tenia tares que terminar, y desaparece.

_ Yo también me retiro tengo que ir a entrenar con mama_ dice yéndose.

_bien… nos vemos mirai-san_ dice agarrando la mano de mirai y depositando un beso en el mientras se iba corriendo.

_ ¿hum? ¿Que fue eso?_dice mirando donde se fue el ninja. Pero le quito importancia.

_porque se pone nervioso cuando ve a mi mama_ piensa mamoru viendo como corrió su sensei.

_ bueno vamos a ichiraku de seguro tienes hambre ¿no? mamoru-kun_ dice kakashi sonriendo.

_ ¡que bien vamos!_ dice feliz.

Mamoru se emociona y toma la mano de mirai y de kakashi jalándolos hacia el restauran mientras mirai y el ex hokage sonreían al pequeño ninja alegre.

_ me recuerda a naruto de niño cuando se emocionaba por comida _ piensa kakashi nostálgico.


	3. parte 3

En ichiraku, mamoru comía gustoso una gran cantidad de ramen.

_ tranquilo campeón, te puedes atragantar _ dice kakashi sentado al lado derecho del niño y mirai en la izquierda sonriendo.

_ Lo se, tendré cuidado es que es delicioso, este es el mejor lugar que sirve comida deliciosa, pero de mama es mejor_ dice sonriendo mientras terminaba su tazón de ramen.

Mirai veía con ternura a su lindo hijo, el es tan alegre y adorable nunca dejaba de sonreír, casi toda la aldea lo conocían por su potencial y lo sociable y simpático que es con todo el mundo.

_ mamoru-kun, no comas tanto, deja para el postre corazón_ dice ayame, la hija del dueño mientras traía el postre favorito del niño.

_wow ¿es para mi?_dice viendo su postre e dulce favorito.

_claro, invita la casa, unos deliciosos dangos como agradecimiento por ayudarme el otro día_ dice acariciando la cabellera al niño y colocando un plato de dangos en frente.

_como se dice mamoru_ dice mirai sonriendo a su hijo.

_ Muchas gracias ayame-chan, eres la mejor_ dice corte y sonriendo a la mujer castaña.

_ de nada, sabes eres muy adorable y cortes mamoru-kun _ dice sonriéndole al adorable niño mientras se marchaba a atender a los clientes.

_ Me comidas un dango mamoru-kun_ pregunta kakashi ya que también los dangos son sus favoritos.

_claro, kakashi-sama, ahí suficiente para los tres_ dice sonriente mientras comía un dango disfrutándolo.

_ ¿Sucede algo mama?_ pregunta a su madre que estaba pensativa.

_ ¿eh?... ¡oh!.. No, no es nada hijo solo pensaba que podría preparar en la noche_ dijo rápido, su hijo la miro un momento y luego volvió a su atención en sus dulces, estaba algo procurada.

Kakashi había comido dos dangos mientras veía mirai, sabia cual era su procuración, ella temía que apareciera el.

_mirai_ pensaba kakashi serio.

_ey, mamoru-kun que bueno verte aquí _dice una pelirosada entrando al restauran.

Mamoru se sorprende y se emociona viendo a la mejor ninja medico que tanto admira.

_ ¡sakura-sama!_ grita bajando de su asiento y correa hacia la pelirosada para saludarla cortésmente inclinándose con admiración.

_ ¡mamoru-kun! no hagas eso _dice sakura algo bochornosa mientras se sonrojaba por las miradas de los clientes hacia ella y el jovencito.

_ oí, sakura-chan _saluda kakashi a su ex alumna que hace tiempo que no la veía.

_Kakashi-sensei, me alegra verlo, no ah cambiado en nada_ dice sonriente mientras se acercaba a mirai para saludarla también.

_mirai que bueno verte de nuevo, vine a avisarte que tienes una misión junto conmigo con kiba y shinki que nos guiara en un camino mar rápido en el país de la arena es urgente, saldremos mañana a la tarde_ dice seria.

_ Si…pero ¿y mamoru?_ pregunta viendo a su hijo.

_ no te preocupes mama estaré con la abuela…. ¡oh! me olvide que esta de misión, que mala suerte _ dice cruzándose de brazos inflando sus mejillas.

_yo me are cargo, mirai no te preocupes_ dice kakashi sonriendo bajo la mascara.

_ ¡genial! Estaré con kakashi-sama_ dice emocionado con brillos en sus ojos perlados.

_gracias kakashi-sama_ dice aliviada y agradecida así por lo menos su hijo estará a en buenas manos.

luego de un rato mamoru hablaba con sakura y haciéndole preguntas con admiración y respecto, diciendo que quiere ser el mejor ninja medico como ella, asiendo que la pelirosada le diera un abrazo al adorable niño que reía y sonreía, el tan positivo.

_ cuando vuelvas sakura-sama ¿puedo ser su discípulo? No e podido hablar con usted porque estaba ocupada en el hospital o estaba de misión_ dice esperanzado mientras le daba reverencia a la pobre pelirosada que se abochornaba mas, por las miradas de la gente.

Kakashi y mirai miraban sonriente la escena, era gracioso ver a sakura una de los héroes de la cuarta guerra y la mejor ninja de las cinco aldeas, abochornarse y ponerse nerviosa.

_ Me gustaría que seas mi discípulo, pero si tu madre lo permite _ dice dándole una dulce sonrisa al pequeño ojiperla.

_ ¡¿puedo mama?!_ pregunta con emoción, Mirando a su madre.

_por supuesto, puedes te lo permito_ dice sonriéndole, mamoru la abraza feliz y va en frente de sakura.

_ me lo permite, ahora soy tu alumno shishou-sama, esperare su regreso_ dijo feliz abrazando a sakura que le responde con cariño el abrazo y con orgullo al pequeño sarutobi.

_¡SHANARO! ¡Es tan adorable!_ piensa sakura con cariño al adorable mamoru.

En la aldea de la arena.

Gaara estaba en su oficina terminado los papeleos, mientras soltaba un suspiro de aburrimiento, y también estaba preocupado ya que el tonto de su hermano había decidido luchar solo contra un otsutsuki, no solo uno sino dos, y que al final termino perdiendo la batalla, si shinki y algunos ninjas no hubieran aparecido a tiempo, su hermano estaría muerto ahora, tuvo que pedir ayuda medica de konoha y que mejor medico que sakura. Ya había enviado a shinki a ya para que avisara lo sucedido al hokage y que viniera con la ninja medica que de seguro vendrá con ninjas de escoltas.

_mas es mejor_ dice estaba solo mientras agarraba un marco con una foto de el con temari, kankuro su sobrino shikadai y su hijo shinki, todos juntos.

_kazekage-sama, aquí le traigo los documentos y registros de misión_ dice un shinobi entrando y colocando una caja repleta de papeles que tendría que revisar.

Gaara veía con fastidio la cantidad de papeles.

En el desierto se encontraba un otsutsuki volando y dirigiéndose a la ciudad de la arena.

_esto es aburrido, no pensé que tendría que volver a este mundo_ dice aburrido viendo algunos shinobis en el camino y luego les roba los chakras dejándolos inconscientes.

_ Bueno, como me dijeron que me tome mi tiempo, en recolectar chakra, no estaría mal tomarme un descanso de todos modos no creo que se enteren _piensa con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro, Bajando la velocidad de su vuelo.


	4. Chapter 4

En konoha

Kakashi se despide de Mirai y de mamoru, mientras se va caminando junto con sakura.

_ ¿Mama?_dice mamoru tomando de la mano de su madre.

_ ¿si? Mamoru_ dice viendo a su lindo hijo.

_ ¡Iras de misión con sakura-sama! _ dice alegre y muy feliz con brillos en los ojos, con admiración.

_ Si, iré con la señorita sakura _dice sonriendo y acariciando la cabellera castaña de su hijo.

Mamoru y mirai Caminaban yendo a casa, ya que estaba oscureciendo, algunas personas los saludaban en el camino o le daban obsequios al pequeño niño, y también a su madre como agradecimiento de tener a un hijo tan bondadoso.

Mamoru siempre ayudaba en la aldea con misión o sin misión, todos estaban agradecidos con el pequeño sarutobi, que le encantaba ayudar.

Los dos llevaban muchos regalos por el camino se encontraron con dos clone de naruto que se ofrecieron ayudar a cargar los obsequios.

_ bien, ya estamos en casa, gracias por ayudarnos hokage-sama, perdona por la molestias_ dice mirai apenada viendo a los dos clones de naruto con algunas bolsas de regalo.

_no es una molestia, mirai-chan_ dicen los dos clones al mismo tiempo, sonriendo a la ojicarmesi que estaba apenada.

Mirai les sonríe a los dos clones mientras les indicaba donde poner los regalos, luego ella va a la cocina colocar algunas bolsas de comida que le habían dado en el camino.

_ ¿hokage-sama?_ dice mamoru acercándose a los dos clones que colocaron las cajas de regalos en la mesara.

_ ¿Si?, pequeño mamoru_ dice naruto agachándose a la altura del niño.

_mama ira de misión mañana, ¿es peligroso? ¿Estará bien?_pregunta algo preocupado viendo al rubio.

_no té preocupes mamoru-san, tu mama es fuerte no le pasara nada_ dice colocando su mano en el hombro para calmar al pequeño sarutobi.

_ ¿esta seguro?, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esa misión. ¿De que trata?_pregunta preocupado sabia que su madre iría a la aldea de la arena, pero no sabia el porque.

_no te preocupes, solo ira ayudar a sakura-chan en la aldea de arena, para que estés seguro enviare escoltas anbu con ella ¿te parece bien?_dice sonriéndole con ternura para tranquilizarlo.

_ ¿de verdad?_dice sonriendo a los dos narutos.

_si_ dicen los dos clones sonriendo al adorable niño.

_ya volví ¿de que me perdí?_ dice mirai entrando en la sala y viendo a los clones inclinados y revoloteando el cabello a su hijo que reía alegre.

_ ¡es tan adorable! dattebayo_ piensa naruto levantándose para despedirse de mirai.

_ nos vemos, mirai-chan_ se despiden los dos clones desapareciendo.

Pasaron las horas, mamoru había terminado su comida y se había ido a dormir mientras mirai terminaba de lavar los trastes.

_ Que es este presentimiento_ piensa mirai algo tensa e inquieta. Luego de terminar, va al baño a darse una ducha, al terminar sale y va a su habitación a ponerse su camisón rojo, y se acuesta en su cama mientras miraba el techo algo pensativa, hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.

En la oficina del hokage estaba naruto tomando un café mientras leía el informe de misión, y a la vez pensaba en mamoru.

_un mal presentimiento, el había dicho_ piensa naruto algo serio, mamoru casi siempre acertaba cuando presenciaba un peligro o algo bueno. ¿Habría sido buena idea enviar a mirai a la misión? No lo cree, ella estará bien, no estará sola, enviara más ninjas con mirai y sakura, por si acaso.

_que fastidio, Ey naruto te estoy hablando_ llama shikamaru asiendo que el hokage reaccione.

_ ¡oh! Shikamaru, no oí que entraras, perdón, ¿que decías? dattebayo_ dice riendo apenado, viendo a su amigo con gran cantidad de papeles.

_ mañana hablamos ahora vete a casa, pareces un zombi así._dice el nara viendo la cara cansada del uzumaki con grandes ojeras haciéndolo ver terrible.

_esta bien, pero antes espera que termine esto rápido _dice mostrando un archivo.

_bien_ dice el nara colocando los papeles en el escritorio, era un fastidio estos papeles si que pesaban, ahora le dolía la espalda.

_ mamoru es adorable y un buen ninja ¿no lo crees?_dice naruto recordando al adorable niño.

_por su puesto, además a sacado buenas nota en la academia ninja además quiere ser ninja medico ¿lo sabias?_dice shikamaru con una media sonrisa.

_ ¿de verdad? Vaya sorpresa _dice sorprendido naruto.

_si, a mi me sorprendió también, el admira mucho a sakura, el otro día me contó que quiere ser el discípulo de ella._dice recordando cuando mamoru lo ayudo a llevar los papeles a la oficina.

_el tiene buena habilidades, además de tener todas las naturalezas de chakra, eso si es un buen beneficio_ piensa el nara.

_ya termine_ dice naruto interrumpiendo el pensamiento a shikamaru.

_ bien, vamos yo también me voy a casa a descasar, mañana tendremos mucho trabajo._dice viendo todo el papeleo y archivos rodeando parte de la oficina.

_lo se lose, dattebayo_ dice naruto soltando un suspiro mientras el y shikamaru salían de la oficina.

Ya de mañana, mamoru despierta muy temprano como todos los días, se cepilla los dientes luego se da una ducha y al terminar se viste mientras corría en el pasillo emocionado como siempre a despertar a su madre, ellos dos vivían solos, abecé casi siempre tenían visitas, su abuela kurenai venia y le regalaba unos dulces y un libro de historias que tanto le gustaban. Y kakashi que saludaba y ayudaba en los entrenamientos para poder controlar el yaringan que había despertado por ver una película animada pero muy triste, cosa que le había asustado a el y a su madre. Abecés venia anabi-sensei ayudarlo controlar también el byakugan ya que había nacido con el.

Mamoru habré la puerta y entra en la habitación de su madre y salta sobre ella despertándola con rapidez. Mirai ve a su hijo y lo abraza con ternura mientras reía y lo saludaba dándole becitos en las mejillas a su querido y hermoso hijo.

_ ya son las seis de la mañana, mama, hace un Buen día hoy ¿luego puedo salir a entrenar y a la biblioteca? _dice poniendo ojitos adorables a su madre.

_por su puesto tesoro_ dice mirai incorporándose. Sabia que su benévolo hijo le gustaba entrenar o salir hacia la biblioteca para aprender medicina. Ha tan corta edad y ya estudia cosas avanzadas de la medicina. Que ni ella podría memorizar. Abecés se preguntaba si el padre de mamoru era así de estudioso y enérgico. Aunque dudaba eso de que aquel hombre sea enérgico.

_ ¡que bien!_dice mamoru feliz.

_pero antes, desayunar_ dice mirai sonriendo a su pequeño.

En el parque estaba paseando shinki algo distraído, y algo preocupado por su tío kankuro, vaya tío, meterse el solo contra los otsutsukis sin pensar en las consecuencias.

_que tío tan problemático_ dice shinki al estilo nara, soltando un suspiro mientras caminaba tranquilamente en la aldea algunas personas y shinobis que patrullaban charlaban alegres o discutían tonterías, estaba aburrido hasta que se sorprende viendo a un niño padecido a un otsutsuki salir de su casa despidiéndose de una mujer joven y reconoce a la mujer, era mirai sarutobi, la ultima vez que la había visto, era cuando el y el uzumaki boruto escapaban de un otsutsuki. Había escuchado que un otsutsuki había violado a una kunoichi de konoha, pero no sabia que había sido ella. Podía ver que a cambiado bastante se veía mas bonita…. ¡¿pero que dice?! ¡Maldición¡ será mejor alejarse.

Luego de caminar horas, ve una biblioteca, con curiosidad entra en ella, era grande y a la vez acogedor, luego ve al hijo de la sarutobi entrando y saludando a la bibliotecaria que le de volvió el saludo mientras sonreía y le regalaba un dulce al niño que acepto gustoso la golosina.

Mamoru voltea y ve a shinki observándolo, sabia quien era el chico de la arena, era el hijo adoptivo del kazekage, para no ser grosero se acerca al chico pelinegro para saludarlo.

_ Hola, usted debe ser shinki ¿verdad?_dice mamoru estando en frente del chico de la arena.

_ si_ responde con su típica seriedad viendo al niño, que tenia cierto parecido a su padre el otsutsuki.

_ me llamo mamoru y para que no se confunda soy del clan sarutobi no del hyuga_ dice sonriendo y aclarándole por si acaso, ya que abecés lo confundían por el clan hyuga.

_ya veo_ dice shinki sonriendo, era lógico que algunas personas pensaran que el pequeño era del clan hyuga, por esos ojos byakugan.

_dime shinki-san, ¿estas de visita a la aldea? ¿O? ¿De misión?_pregunta mamoru sonriendo al chico serio.

_de misión_ dice serio viendo al niño de ojos perlados.

_supongo que de escolta a llevar a sakura-sama ¿no?_dice impresionando al chico de la arena.

_¿como lo sabes?_dice serio cortante fulminándolo con la mirada.

_escuche hablar a mama y a sakura_ dice indiferente distrayéndose por un libro que estaba en el estante detrás de shinki.

_¡genial uno de los libros de planta medicinales!_piensa mamoru emocionado.

_con permiso señor shinki-san _dice pasando de lado del pelinegro que lo veía con el seño fruncido.

_ tomare este libro señorita amai-san_ dice mamoru a la bibliotecaria.

_ toma lo que quieras tesoro_ dice la bibliotecaria sonriendo al niño con ternura, mientras a la vez miraba indiferente al pelinegro con molestia, había visto al chico sabia que era el hijo del kazekage, no le agrada que le hablase con seriedad al pequeño angelito de mamoru.


	5. Chapter 5

Mirai acomodaba y ordenaba la sala mientras dejaba una lista de pendientes en la mesa de la sala para kakashi sobre el cuidado de mamoru, no era la primera vez que el ex hokage cuidaba del niño, cuando salía ella de misión o su madre lo cuidaba.

_bien, ya estoy lista_ dice mirai abriendo la puerta sale de casa, hasta que choca con alguien que la agarro impidiendo que cayera en el suelo.

_cuidado, mirai-chan_ dice kakashi sonriendo bajo la mascara.

_kakashi-sama, perdona, no me e fijado bien donde iba_ dice disculpándose apenada, viendo y sonriendo al peliplata que tenia unas bolsas de papel.

_ ¿viene por mamoru? El debe estar en la biblioteca justo iba a buscarlo_ dice sonriéndole.

_en la biblioteca ¿no?, entonces vamos tengo un libro interesante que le gustaría _ dice kakashi sonriéndole a mirai.

_ ¿un libro? ¿De que trata?_ pregunta mientras caminaba al lado del peliplata hacia la biblioteca que estaba cerca del edificio hokage.

_de leyendas, además con imágenes para que lo le sea aburridos_ dice indiferente mientras veía adelante hasta que ve la biblioteca mas adelante.

En la biblioteca estaba mamoru y shinki saliendo del lugar, mientras mamoru hablaba alegremente con el pelinegro, sobre que quiere ser el mejor medico ninja a igual que sakura haruno. Shinki escuchaba al pequeño niño entusiasmado, tenia que admitir que el pequeño era muy adorable y muy simpático no le extrañaba que las personas que pasaban en la biblioteca lo saludaran al sarutobi.

_mamoru-kun_ llama kakashi viendo al niño junto con el hijo del kazekage.

_kakashi-sama, mama_ dice mamoru con una sonrisa viendo al peliplata y su madre venir hacia ellos.

Mirai se sorprende no esperaba que mamoru estuviera con el hijo del kazekage, el chico a crecido bastante, ahora el ya de ve de tener como 21 o 22 años. La arena de hierro ahora lo usa como si fuera una capa, y la verdad le queda bien así.

_ Que rápido pasa el tiempo_ pensó nostálgica viendo al joven pelinegro, Ya se sentía vieja.

_mira mama es shinki-san supongo que lo conoces, el es el hijo del kazekage-sama, ¿no es genial?_dice sonriente estando al lado de shinki.

_ supongo que si_ dice sonriendo a su adorado hijo de lindos ojos perlados de color lilas.

_mamoru-kun mira te tengo un regalo es un buen libro de leyendas_ dice kakashi sacando un libro de tapa roja y con detalles dorados con dibujo de flores sakura rosadas.

_ ¡wow! ¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias!_ dice abrazando al peliplata que sonreía.

Mirai y shinki estaban viendo aquella escena adorable, shinki voltea un poco para ver a mirai que estaba al lado suyo sonriendo viendo al peliplata y al niño. Podía ver que ella se veía más bella, ha cambiado algo la sarutobi.

Mirai voltea y le sonríe al joven pelinegro que la estaba viendo, no noto el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de el.

_hola, shinki-sama _dice mirai cortésmente saludando al muchacho.

_hola_ dice serio viéndole esos ojos carmesí a la joven mujer.

_ya tenemos que irnos, de seguro sakura-sama esta esperando en la gran puertas de konoha_ dice mirai sonriendo al chico.

_hai_dice shinki aun sin parar de mirarla.

_los acompañamos en la salida_ dice mamoru tomando la mano de su madre y la de kakashi.

Al llegar ven a sakura en la entrada charlando con kiba, había seis ninjas anbus con ellos y estaba naruto al lado de la pelirosada.

_sakura-sama, hokage-sama y kiba-san_ dice mamoru corriendo hacia los tres adultos que voltearon viendo al niño.

_ ¡Ey mamoru!, ¡¿Cómo estas campeón?! _dice kiba despeinando al sarutobi.

_ Bien, tío kiba_ dice sonriente mientras saluda a sakura y a naruto con un abrazo alegre.

_ Tan adorable ¡shanaro!_ piensa sakura dándole un ataque de ternura a igual que a naruto viendo al sarutobi.

Los dos shinobis le correspondían el abrazo con ternura al pequeño mamoru, no todos los niños eran tan cariñosos e amable con todo el mundo, este era único para ellos, era muy trabajador y le encantaba ayudar a las personas. Cuando alguien intenta tratar mal al pequeño sarutobi algunas personas de la aldea se ponían en frente para ayudarlo, Cuando un turista o viajero se pasaba de listo y agresivo con mamoru.

_bien, veo que estamos todos. ¿listos para partir?_dice sakura.

_ ¡HAI!_ dicen todos.

_nos vemos pronto mi bebe_ dice mirai abrazando y besando a su amado hijo, aun estaba algo tensa y temerosa de dejar a su bebe.

_no te preocupes mirai-chan, el estará bien, estará conmigo _ dice kakashi colocando una mano en el hombro de la chuunin.

_kakashi-sama tiene razón, estaré bien mama, no te preocupes, soy muy fuerte puedo defenderme, además ten cuidado no quiero que te lastimes _dice abrazando a su madre, siempre temió que ella resultase lastimada, además no puede quitarse esta sensación de peligro que siente, estaba seguro de que algo malo va a suceder.

_no te preocupes mamoru-san, tu mama estará bien créelo, dattebayo_ dice naruto sonriendo al pequeño, entendía la preocupación de el.

_lo se_ dice sonriendo con preocupación.

_ya nos vamos_ dice shinki.

Mamoru se separa de su madre y se acerca a shinki, sentía que por ahora el podía cuidar de ella en la misión.

_por favor, cuida a mi mama. Te lo encargo._ dice asiendo una reverencia al pelinegro.

_ ¡mamoru!_dice Mirai sonrojándose por lo que acaba de escuchar, esto si era muy bochornoso.

Shinki se sorprendió, no esperaba que el niño le pidiera algo así, podía sentir las miradas de los demás ninjas sobre ellos.

_hai_ dice serio pero algo abochornado, mientras volteaba y se juntaba con los demás, podía escuchar las risitas de los anbus y a kiba riendo.

_ te esperare de regreso mama_ dice mamoru sonriendo inocentemente sin notar lo abochornada que estaba su madre.

_claro hijo, nos volvemos a ver_ dice besándole en la frente a su niño y despidiéndose de kakashi y de naruto, mientras corre junto con los ninjas, ahora saliendo de konoha.

Kakashi veía como papa celoso, viendo que mirai se alejaba junto al mocoso serio e hijo del kazekage.

_ tengo hambre ¿vamos a ichiraku?_ dice naruto. que por cierto es un clon.

_Si_ dice emocionado el sarutobi.

_entonces ¡vamos!_dice naruto levantando al niño y colocando lo en los hombros.

_ ¿bienes kakashi-sensei?_dice volteando y riendo al peliplata.

_claro_ dice perezosamente caminando al lado del uzumaki aun teniendo a mamoru que reía feliz.

En el desierto estaba el otsutsuki acostado relajante mente debajo de una roca dándole una agradable sombra mientras tenia los ojos serrados y los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza usándolo como almohadas.

_esto si es relajante_ pensaba el otsutsuki sonriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya en el bosque mirai junto con sakura e kiba y los seis anbus, corrían hacía el país de la arena mientras seguían al hijo del kazekage que los guiaba a un camino mas rápido.

Sakura estaba muy pensativa, le habían dicho que kankuro de nuevo estaba gravemente herido, ese hombre no piensa ante de actuar, siempre se arriesga sin pensar en las consecuencias. La otra vez tuvo que ir a sacarle un veneno que era más potente que el ex akatsuki sasori, tuvo suerte de haber creado antes un poderoso antídoto que sirve para quitar cualquier veneno o sino este ya estaría muerto. Y ahora tiene que ir a curarles las heridas y tal vez hacer unas cirugías que de seguro tardaran horas.

_ ¡shanaro!, ¡siempre lo mismo ese hombre no cambia! _piensa sakura fastidiara soltando un suspiro mientras sonreía un poco recordando que el hombre le suplicaba con temor que no le riera una inyección, eso era muy gracioso el un héroe de guerra, teniéndole pavor a una simple inyección.

Pasaron dos horas corriendo y estaban cerca de la frontera del país de la arena, shinki pidió descansar mientras los seis anbus se iban hacer guardia y patrullar a su alrededor asegurándose de que ningún intruso o alguien los este siguiendo mientras mirai quedaba a lado de sakura, que estaba sentada y apoyada bajo un árbol.

_ya casi llegaremos_ dice sakura sonriendo a mirai.

_ si_ dice mirai seria viendo a su alrededor como de costumbre cuando salía de misiones.

_tranquila mirai, tenemos seis anbus incluyendo a kiba y a shinki, no ay peligro, eres muy seria ¿porque no te relajas un poco?_ dice sakura amable palmeando su mano al lado de ella invitando a mirai a sentarse junto al lado suyo.

_ tienes razón_ dice apenada mirai mientras se sentaba con sakura.

Kiba estaba con shinki. Charlando pero párese que shinki no prestaba mucha atención al inuzuka mientras sin saberlo observaba a mirai.

_….y luego cruzamos el puente ¿no?_dice kiba señalando el mapa, pero se percata de que el chico no le ha prestado ni la mínima atención, pero luego pone una cara picara y a la vez seria viendo en la dirección donde veía el chico.

Shinki reacciona y vuelve su atención con el inuzuka, pero luego ve como este hombre le sonreía pícaro, conocía esa expresión, una expresión que su tío kankuro le hacia cuando una chica lo saludaba o le regalaba unos chocolates.

_¿que?_dice molesto viendo al inuzuka sonreír.

_te gusta ¿no?_dice sonriendo.

_no se de que hablas_ dice serio y molesto.

_ hablo de mirai _ dice sonriendo al chico.

_no digas tonterías. dentro de un minuto partiremos _dice alejándose del inuzuka.

_ no tienes posibilidades con ella_ dice kiba serio, viendo que el chico se detiene y voltea viéndolo.

_ no tengo interés en ella_ dice molesto ¿que quería decir que no tenia posibilidades? El no esta interesado en ella…. ¿o si? No claro que no pero aun así….

_te rechazara, mirai no esta interesada en nadie o conseguir pareja, lo único que aras es que ella te rechacé y te evite será mejor que te rindas, aunque se que no intentaste nada aun, pero se que lo intentaras, mejor ríndete_ dice mientras se alejaba dejando solo al chico.

_ mirai no esta lista, aun no lo esta _ piensa kiba dirigiéndose donde esta sakura y mirai que charlaban alegres , mirai siembre a rechazado y alejado ha cualquier hombre que se confesaba su amor por ella, sabia que mirai se sentía temerosa al estar con un hombre, o tener una pareja, hace pocos días mucho antes de que mamoru volviera de la misión, un shinobi intento propasarse de mirai, ella se había desmallado del susto, tenia suerte de que estaba el y naruto cerca del lugar, luego ella queda un día entero estando desmayada y el hombre que intento propasarse con mirai recibió un buen castigo de parte del hokage que estaba furioso con el shinobi.

Shinki veía como el inuzuka se iba acercando a las dos mujeres, que le sonreían y mas mirai sonriendo con una linda sonrisa al inuzuka, eso lo molesta más.

_ ¿porque le sonríe a ese perro sarnoso? ¿Porque me importa? ¿Rechazarme? ¿Yo? ¿Rendirme? ¿porque pienso estas tonterías? que absurdo_piensa shinki molesto y celoso, mientras trataba de concentrarse, pero no podía olvidar las palabras del inuzuka de... "no tienes posibilidades con ella" "rindete"¡maldición! Esto es molesto entupido inuzuka haciéndole pensar tonterías.

_ ¿disculpe? shinki-sama ¿se encuentra bien? Su rostro esta rojo_ dice mirai estando en frente de el, ¿en que momento apareció?

_ si, no es nada_ dice serio desviando su rostro molestamente sonrojado.

_ ¿seguro?_dice preocupada viéndolo fijamente sin saber que así ponía mas sonrojado e incomodo al chico.

_ mirai, no molestes "al niño" que no vez que esta en esos momentos de pubertad de incomodidad y hormonas alborotadas _ dice kiba burlón asiendo enojar a shinki que lo miraba con un aura asesina.

_ ¿hum? ¿De que? No escuche bien, me lo repites_ dice mirai curiosa estaba distraída y no pudo prestar atención a lo que decía kiba.

_ Bueno decía…._fue interrumpida por shinki que interrumpió rápido.

_ El no decía nada interesante, olvídalo, los además anbus ya volvieron de vigilancia, prosigamos y tu inuzuka _dice apresurado y súper molesto fulminando al hombre.

_ ¿yo que?_ dice burlón.

_ Yo no me rindo_ dice serio al inuzuka.

Mirai escuchaba y veía confundida a los dos hombres ¿de que hablaban? no era de su incumbencia ¿pero? ¿Qué quiso decir shinki de no rendirse? Bueno, no lo sabrá.

_ vamos chicos aun nos toca un camino largo, ¡y tu kiba! ya estas bastante grandecito como para molestar al joven shinki tenle respeto_ dice sakura jalando de la oreja a kiba que lloriqueaba de dolor siendo jalado fuerte.

_ ¡Auch! lo siento._dice kiba con una pequeña lagrimilla por el dolor de oreja mientras reía.

_bien, vamos_ dice shinki soltando un suspiro de molestia.

Luego de seguir corriendo estaban ya casi a la mitad de llegar a la aldea, pero estaba anocheciendo habrían llegado mas rápido, pero unos ninjas renegados los había emboscado en el camino asiendo que se retrasaran mas así que tuviera que campar y hacer guardia.

Ya de noche, mirai veía las estrellas algo entretenida, la luz de la fogata alumbraba a su alrededor dando un calido calor, sakura estaba dormida apoyada en una roca, kiba estaba con un anbu charlando y los otros cinco asiendo de guardia a su alrededor, y shinki, bueno, el lo normal, sentado viendo la fogata párese que el estaba muy pensativo, últimamente.

_que frió _piensa mirai abrasándose un poco, de día el desierto era muy caluroso pero de noche si que hacía mucho frió. Luego siente que alguien se sienta al lado suyo y ve que era shinki aun sin notar el leve sonrojo que el tenia en sus mejillas.

Sakura estaba media dormida mientras disimuladamente fingía estar aun dormida veía al hijo de gaara sentarse algo sonrojado al lado de mirai, le era lindo como el chico intentaba acercarse a ella aunque mirai era un poco mayorista que el aunque párese que shinki no le importaba eso. Aunque le daba algo de lastima al chico ella sabia que mirai no esta interesada, además que mirai aun tiene miedo de tener pareja. Incluso mamoru sabe eso aunque nadie le dice el porque su madre se ponía así.

_Son muy lindas las estrellas ¿no?_dice mirai sonriendo y admirando las estrellas. Sin notar que shinki la miraba a ella.

_son hermosas_ dice shinki viendo a mirai. Hasta que se percata de lo que dijo desvía su mirada ¡maldición! El no era de decir esas cosas, ¡que vergüenza!.

_ ¿hum? ¿Sucede algo?_pregunta mirai viendo confundida.

_ No _dice serio pero con un sonrojo inmenso en sus mejillas.

_Bueno, are de patrulla_ dice mirai levantándose pero cuando se levanta, shinki la retiene tomándola de la mano mientras el también se levantaba.

_no es necesario hay seis anbus y ese perro sarn…digo inuzuka asiendo de guardia_ dice sosteniendo con suavidad la mano de mirai que era pequeña junto con la suya que era mas grande.

Mirai lo mira un tanto dudosa pero estaba aburrida de estar sentada y aun no tenia sueño.

_lo se, pero necesito estirar un momento mis piernas, igual no iré tan lejos_ dice confiada y sonriendo al joven.

_endoses te acompaño _ dice aun sin soltarle la mano.

_no, no quiero ser grosera pero quiero estar sola un momento _ dice apenada pero decidida.

_en tiendo, no te alejes_ dice serio y algo molestos soltando a regañadientes la suave mano de mirai.

Mirai se alejaba caminando y asiendo de patrulla con tranquilidad y en alerta mientras de lejos unos pares ojos perlados la veían con mirada de sorpresa.

_mirai_ dice en susurró muy sorprendido aquel sujeto de ojos perlados, el escondido entre la sombra muy oscura de una roca grande medió tapada por unos arbustos secos viendo a la chuunin de lejos.


	7. Chapter 7

No estaba imaginando, era ella en verdad, ¡vaya! es una gran sorpresa quien lo diría, tantos años aunque para el esos años no eran nada, pero aun así no esperaba encontrarse con ella, podría acercarse y sorprenderla, pero algo le impedía querer hacerlo…. ¿que era esta sensación? Se sentía feliz, nostálgico, ansioso y ¿con temor? ¿Por qué? ¡Maldición! Quiere acercarse, pero, su cuerpo no se inmutaba. El siendo un otsutsuki, siente temor a que ella ¿lo vea?

_ ¿porque me siento así?_ piensa el otsutsuki viendo de lejos a mirai.

_no a cambiado mucho_ dice en susurro nostálgico con un ligero sonrojo.

Mirai se sentía observada, mira en alerta y con cuidado a su alrededor el desierto había unas cuantas rocas y arbustos viejos, la luna alumbraba apenas por las nubes que la estaban cubriendo lentamente dando un ambiente algo aterrador, prosigue caminando en alerta no había viento ni una pizca de brisa adema había silencio ni un ruido, se puso mas tensa estaba apunto de voltear, hasta que de repente siente una mano en su hombro que la asusto, reacciona rápido alejándose mientras sacaba un kunai, al voltear haber quien era, hasta que reconoce al sujeto, luego suelta un suspiro mientras veía con alivio que era kiba.

_ ¡wow! ¡Tranquila! Soy yo, había visto que te fuiste a patrullar sola, así que vine a ver si estaba todo en orden_ dice kiba sonriéndole.

_lo siento, estoy algo tensa y preocupada, no me gusta estar tan lejos de mamoru por mucho tiempo._dice triste mirai viendo el cielo ya casi nublado.

_ no te preocupes, el esta en buenas manos del ex hokage y héroe de la cuarta guerra, mamoru estará bien, así que no te preocupes, además de que casi media aldea y ninjas lo quieren, ellos no dejarían que algo malo le pasara_ dice colocando sus dos manos en los hombros de mirai para animarla.

_ tienes razón _dice sonriendole apenada mientras guardaba su kunai.

_bien, regresemos a la hoguera, es mas calentito allí_ dice el inuzuka mientras se veía su respiración por la frescura.

_hai_ dice mirai caminando al lado de el hacia sus compañeros.

En konoha estaba lloviendo fuerte en la casa de kakashi mamoru estaba sentado leyendo el libro que le había regalado el peliplata, era muy entretenido ya casi lo terminaba no había parado de leerlo ni un segundo.

_mamoru-kun ya esta la sena_ dice kakashi llamando al niño peli-castaño.

_hai, iré en seguida. Espera que me lavo las manos primero_ dice colocando el libro en la mesita y corre hacía el baño.

Al terminar de lavarse las manos y de secarla va a la sala y se sienta viendo la deliciosa comida el sushi y bolitas de arroz rellenos con salsa. Kakashi veía con una sonrisa al pequeño ninja.

_ ¿y te gusto el libro mamoru? _ pregunta mientras le serbia sushi y las volitas de arroz.

_ Si, es muy interesante, me gusta mucho._ dice alegre viendo al peliplata.

Kakashi le sonríe mientras se sentaba y se serbia un plato de sushi y la de volitas de arroz. Jira un poco la cabeza y ve en la ventana que a comenzado a llover mas fuerte, se podía ver algunos rayos alumbrar un poco el cielo.

_ esta lloviendo fuerte, me pregunto si estará bien mama_ dice mamoru preocupado viendo la ventana, sabia que en el país de la arena no tenia mucho estas clases de tormentas, pero sabia que a ya ay tormentas de arenas muy fuertes.

_estará bien, no te preocupe ella es fuerte _ dice sonriéndole con tranquilidad mientras bajaba la mascara y comía un bocado de sushi, mamoru ya le había visto el rostro antes, así que no tenia que estar ocultándolo, puede comer libremente sin tenerla puesta.

_ tienes razón, estará bien, ya le había pedido a shinki-san que la cuidara._dice mas tranquilo.

_si…shinki… ¿y dime? ¿Porque le pediste eso a shinki?_ dice algo celoso pensando con molestia que el mocoso de la arena esta al lado de su pequeña mirai. Ella era como una hija para el, no le gustaría que alguien la lastimara, no de nuevo.

_presentí que el podía hacerlo, es decir cuidarla_ dice comiendo gustoso su sushi.

_un presentimiento de que el podría cuidar de mirai_ piensa kakashi, sabia que mamoru siempre acertaba cuando presentía algo.

Luego de haber terminado de comer, mamoru ya había acabado de bañarse esta vez le tocaba a kakashi, mamoru aburrido va agarrar su libro para leerlo de nuevo, pero se percata que en la otra mesada estaba ese libro que leía siempre kakashi, el libro se llamaba técnicas de seducción nombre raro según era para el, una vez le había pedido si le prestaba ese libro pero el peliplata le había dicho que no la lea, que era demasiado joven ¿porque? ¿Acaso era muy complejo que no podría entenderlo cualquiera? Eso le da más curiosidad. Sostiene el libro de kakashi y lo mira un largo rato, pero decide dejarlo, ya que le habían dicho que era muy joven para leer esto, así que decide leerlo cuando cumpla los dieciocho.

_hum, mejor leo el mió_ dice indiferente mientras se sentaba en el sofá y habría el libro que le regalo kakashi.

Unos minutos kakashi al terminar de bañarse y luego vestirse, va a la sala, ve que mamoru estaba dormido en el sofá con el libro en las manos. Sonríe bajo la mascara, se acerca y levanta al niño, llevándolo a la habitación de invitados al acostarlo y arroparlo se va a su habitación, mañana tenia que levantarse temprano acompañar a mamoru a un entrenamiento de medicinas y chakra curativos cerca de la torre hokage, donde sakura había entrenado con sutnade tiempos atrás.

Ya de mañana mamoru se alista y luego va a la habitación de kakashi a despertarlo cuando lo hacía con su mama, entra y salta sobre el peliplata, pero de repente se da cuenta que era un peluche de replica de kakashi al que el había saltado. ¿porque tenia un peluche de estos?

_ ¿hum? ¿Un muñeco?_dice con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza viendo lo mal echo de este peluche tamaño persona que era muy feo.

_creías que caería en eso de nuevo ¿no?_ dice divertido kakashi apoyado en el marco de la puerta, el aun no tenia puesto su mascara.

_ ¡Genial! ¿Luego entrenamos?_dice sonriendo bajando de la cama y corría emocionado hacía el hatake.

_ claro, pero primero a desayunar _ dice sobándole la cabellera castaña a mamoru.

_ ¡hai!_ dice alegre mientras iba a la cocina, el ya había puesto los tazones de serial en la mesada antes de ir a despertar al hatake.

Al terminar su desayuno salen y ven los charcos de agua en las calles algunas pequeña y otras grandes aun estaba algo nublado el cielo.

Caminado en las calles y algunas personas los saludaban y luego en el camino se habían cruzado con shikamaru con unas cajas mamoru sin rechistar se ofreció voluntariamente ayudar y kakashi también ya que opción tenía, el pequeño ama ayudar.

_ ¿Y como vas tío shikamaru con las elecciones chunin?_dice mamoru teniendo una caja pesada con suma facilidad.

_ muy problemático_ dice sonriendo al sarutobi, mientras caminaban hacía la torre hokage, ya estando en la entrada unos de los ninjas les habré la puerta para que pasen mas fácil.

_ ¿y shikadai? no lo e visto desde hace tres días_ dice kakashi recordando al nara.

_fue de misión con boruto y sarada, hacía el país de la roca, dentro de dos días volverán_ dice indiferente y con pereza.

_ya veo_ dice kakashi estando pensativo.

En el desierto el sol azotaba entre la arena, ya muy caliente, mirai y shinki charlaban un poco, mirai aun despistada no notaba los movimientos del chico en ella, kiba se burlaba un poco del joven que no lograba traer la atención de mirai, sakura de vez encunado le jalaba la oreja al inuzuka regañándolo por inmaduro y los seis anbu estaban atentos a su alrededor pero a la vez divertidos por los cuatros ninjas, de cómo el hijo del kazekage no lograba hacer que la sarutobi se interesase y que sakura regañando al inuzuka.

A lo lejos el otsutsuki los seguía sin dejar que lo vieran mientras veía con recelo al mocoso de arena negra al lado de mirai, podía ver los movimientos de coqueteo que usaba pero párese que mirai no se percataba en eso.

_ ¿que intenta hacer con ella?_piensa celoso con el byakugan activado, estaba molesto, aun no comprende el porque se ocultaba y no iba a atacarlos y robarles el chakra. En su interior sentía, vergüenza y temor de que ella lo viese, no entendía porque. Será que siente ¿simpatía?o ¿culpa? ¿pero de que?

_movámonos rápido._ dice shinki apresurando el paso, ya casi estaban cerca en la aldea de arena.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que llegaron a la aldea, mirai estaba exhausta pero no lo mostraba mientras seguía a sakura hacía el hospital con apuros, al llegar espero en el pasillo sentada frente la puerta donde estaba la peli-rosada asiendo una operación a kankuro-sama mientras shinki estaba al lado suyo con suma tranquilidad, kiba, bueno, el tenia la cabeza apoyado en el hombro de ella con aburrimiento mientras los anbus estaban silenciosos. ya había pasado tres horas.

_ Que aburrido son los hospitales, esta para comer un helado de fresas también_ dice kiba soltando un bostezo con cansancio por haber corrido mucho en el caluroso desierto mientras serraba descansando un poco los ojos.

_espero que termine rápido esta misión _piensa mirai impaciente por querer volver a konoha y ver a su querido y amado hijo. Aun no se siente cómoda de que unos de los otsutsukis a ya aparecido y estén merodeando por ahí.

_no te extreses, mirai, pronto terminaremos esta misión _ dice kiba aun con los ojos serrados, el la conoce bien, sabia que mirai estaba nervosa y preocupada por estar lejos de su retoño, además de que esta mas tensa por culpa de los otsutsukis.

_lose_ dice mirai con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía al inuzuka que era como un tío para ella.

Mientras tanto shinki veía disimulado con molestia al inuzuka que estaba apoyado en el hombro de mirai. ¿No era que ella alejaba aquellos que intentaban seducirla o algo así? ¿Porque no intenta alejar al inuzuka? Luego de repente aparece su padre el kazekage.

_veo que están cansados _dice sonriendo el pelirrojo viendo las caras cansadas de los ninjas.

_gaara_ dice kiba sonriendo y levantándose de su asiento y saludando al pelirrojo mientras mirai también hacía lo mismo pero mas cortes.

_kazekage-sama_ saluda mirai con cortesía dándole una reverencia.

_Sarutobi_ saluda cortes también el pelirrojo hasta que justo sale sakura de la habitación de operaciones.

_ ¡oh! Justo a tiempo kazekage, kankuro ahora esta fuera de peligro_ dice sakura cansada pero satisfecha mientras se acercaba sonriéndole.

_me alegra, gracias por ayudarlo _ dice aliviado y apenado gaara, su hermano si que era un descuidado y un confiado, tuvo suerte de que lo a ya atendido una medico profesional, ya no era tan raro ver a sakura en suna, ya que su hermano suele salir casi siempre herido por batallas, Y luego tener que pedir ayuda de la ninja medica.

_ Por ahora esta estable y fuera de peligro estaré atendiéndolo, así que tardara solo tres días para que sane, ahora esta anestesiado mañana le daré el chequeo de sus signos vitales de chakra _dice sakura seria, kankuro estaba casi sin chakra párese que uno de esos dos otsutsukis le robaron de forma dolorosamente el chakra al marionetista.

_ya veo, ya pueden descansar entonces, los veré hasta mañana _dice serio abriendo la puerta para ver a su hermano mientras a la vez notaba y veía extrañado a su hijo que miraba a la sarutobi detenidamente sin que esta se diese cuenta.


	8. Chapter 8

En las afueras de la aldea de konoha dos hombres otsutsukis que eran gemelos algo parecidos a urashiki nada mas con la diferencia de tener pelo largo desordenado hasta la cintura y gris lila a igual que sus ojos. Estaban bien escondidos viendo la entrada de konoha mientras planeaban infiltrarse y robar chakra y también por mera curiosidad de ver como conviven los humanos.

_ Gohaki ¿porque no exploramos primero?_dice el otsutsuki viendo curioso a los ninjas.

_ si, porque no Zaruma, de todos modos no estamos tan apurados._dice aburrido.

_ tienes razón _dice Zaruma sonriendo.

_tal vez encuentre algo interesante en esta aldea_ piensa gohaki serio.

Dentro de la aldea mamoru estaba entrenando con kakashi sobre genjutsu, era vergonzosamente la única técnica que le complicaba su madre mirai y su abuela kurenai eran muy buenas con eso pero a el no le salía muy bien lo que digamos. Estaban los dos en el viejo campo del equipo siete y mamoru estaba emocionado por que en este lugar entrenaba la mejor ninja medico y legendaria sanin de la aldea.

_ey, no te distraiga mamoru-kun_ dice kakashi sonriendo al pequeño niño.

_lo siento kakashi-sama, es que esto es un honor entrenar en el mismo campo del equipo siente_ dice mamoru emocionado y muy orgulloso admirando el campo de entrenamiento como si fuera genial y un lugar sagrado.

_bueno, descansemos un momento_ dice kakashi soltando un suspiro, en realidad mamoru no era el único que admiraba los lugares que estuvieron el antiguo equipo siete, algunas personas venían y tomaban innecesarias fotos el lugar como si fuera increíble.

_¡mamoru! _Se escucha a lo lejos, mamoru y kakashi voltean y ven a una niña bonita blanquecina de cabellera larga y rosada y de ojos grises platinados, vestida con su ropa de sibil pero con la banda ninja puesta atada en su cuello, corría hacía ellos hasta para en frente de mamoru.

_ ¿quien es? _ pensaba kakashi viendo a la niña que al pareces tenia la misma edad que mamoru.

_ fumiko-chan ¿Qué sucede?_pregunta mamoru sonrojado viendo con a su amiga.

_mira_ dice fumiko sonriendo y extendiendo un papel que decía de una feria.

Mamoru agarra el volante y lo mira leyéndolo, el volante de sia noche de luna en pareja y amigos.

_parejas, esto es mi oportunidad en confesarme a fumiko-chan _piensa mamoru sonriendo y sonrojándose intensamente.

_ ¿que tal? A que es increíble, podríamos ir, y también va haber fuegos artificiales_ dice fumiko emocionada tomando las dos manos del sarutobi.

_ ¡si!_dice mamoru sonriendo a la pelirosada.

_ Hum… ¡¿kakashi-sama?! ¡Oh! Perdone mi imprudencia _ dice fumiko notando al peliplata mientras se reverenciaba avergonzada de no a ver saludado al ex hokage.

_no te preocupes pequeña y dime ¿como te llamas?_ dice kakashi incomodo aun no esta acostumbrado con tanta formalidad.

_ Fumiko la mejor amiga de mamoru-kun_ dice la pequeña abrazando el hombro del sarutobi que se sonrojo mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca un poco nervioso.

_ya veo, jijiji, bueno, por el momento mamoru y yo terminamos el entrenamiento, los veo luego tortolitos no llegues tarde en casa mamoru-kun_ dice kakashi con cara picara mientras desaparecía con una bomba de humo dejando a los dos jóvenes asolas.

_¿hum? ¿Que quiso decir con tortolitos?_ pregunta confundida fumiko viendo en la dirección donde desapareció el ninja.

_ ¡na…nada en especial!, ¿que tal si vamos a pasear y comer en ichiraku?_dice rápido tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y a la vez, mental mente reprochando a kakashi por dicen eso frente a fumiko-chan.

_¡claro! vamos entonces_ dice ella tomándolo de la mano mientras se iban corriendo emocionados y riendo.

En las calles los dos otsutsukis caminaban con ropa civil que robaron de negro y blanco idénticos con detalles dorados algo elegante y tenían puestos unos gorros para cubrirlos y ocultar un poco su apariencia aunque llamaban un poco la atención.

_ ja, fue fácil entrar _ dice Zaruma sonriendo y viendo entretenido a su alrededor como algunas personas se preparaban para una fiesta o algo así.

_no te confíes Zaruma_ le dice serio gohaki viendo al rededor con disimulo las posiciones de los guardias que no estaba muy lejos de ellos.

_bla bla eso es lo que escucho de ti, sabes no seas medro dramático hermano_ dice Zaruma sonriendo mientras agarraba un volante que entregaba una mujer y le guiñaba un ojo a ella haciéndola sonrojar.

_sos un confiado, esa confianza te matara algún día_ dice molesto gohaki fulminando a su hermano.

_ ¡Mira! Párese que abra una fiesta o feria como se llame que comenzara en la tarde, suena interesante_ dice Zaruma guardando el papel en un bolsillo e iba caminando al lado de su hermano serio y gruñón.

_bien, haber de que trata eso de feria_ piensa gohaki fastidiado pero tranquilo sintiendo el agradable brisa con aroma delicioso de la comida de los mercados.

_tal ves encontremos algo interesante_ dice gohaki sintiendo una firma de chakra débil, pero algo familiar a lo lejos. Esta firma de chakra era similar que la de urashiki, pero sabían que no era ese otsutsuki ¿quien será?

En suna ya estaba oscurecido, mirai se había alojado en un motel no muy lejos del hospital, ella ahora estaba tranquila mirando a través de la ventana entretenida viendo el colorido cielo de la tarde que se oscurecía lentamente.

_mamoru_ decía mira preocupada y asustada de estar tan lejos de su bebe, sabe que el esta bien, pero, no puede quitarse este mal presentimiento de que algo va a suceder, hasta que golpean la puerta quitándola de sus pensamientos, reacciona y abre la puerta para ver sorprendida a shinki.

_shinki-sama_ dice en susurro mientras veía detenidamente al joven pelinegro.

_mirai, olvidaste esto en el hospital_ dice extendiendo una pequeña bolsa de tela con semillas de píldoras de soldados.

Mirai se sonroja tanto que paresia un tomate, ¿como pudo olvidar eso en el hospital? recuerda que lo tenia bien sujeto en su estuche chunin. Extiende su mano para agarrar la bolsita de tela con algo de vergüenza mientras rosa por sin querer la mano del chico asiendo que este se tensara un poco.

_gracias, perdóneme si fui una molestia shinki-sama _dice apenada mirai apunto de inclinarse para disculparse formalmente pero el se lo impide.

_no es necesario que te inclines, adema no fue una molestia_ dice con voz ronca mirándola detenidamente, esos ojos carmesí eran precioso y que hacían juego con su cabellera oscura desordenada haciéndola ver mas hermosa.

Se sentía incomoda con esa mirada verdosa del chico, iba despedirse de el y serrar la puerta para Luego dormir, pero el extiende su mano inesperadamente tocando con suavidad su cabellera.

_ ¿hum? ¿Que haces?_pregunta confundida por el acto del joven.

_tenias una pelusa en tu cabello_ dice rápido quitando su mano avergonzado.

_descuida, bueno, me voy a dormir estoy cansada, supongo que lo veré mañana en el hospital ¿no? _ dice sonriendo confiada y despistada.

_por supuesto, nos vemos_ dice despidiéndose.

Al salir shinki ve a su padre apoyado en el marco de la puerta de salida del motel viéndolo con seriedad ¿que estará haciendo aquí? Se preguntaba mentalmente shinki viendo al kazekage.

_padre_ saluda parándose en frente de el, algo extrañado.

_me dices ¿porque le quitaste esas píldoras a mirai?_ pregunta tranquilo pero serio, eso no era propio de su hijo hacer eso, había notado ese ese momento cuando estaba apunto de entrar el la habitación a ver a kankuro, el movimiento rápido que uso shinki con su arena al sacar la bolsita de tela con píldoras soldados sin que los de frente se enterasen ni la sarutobi.

_lo icé porque quería verla _dijo sincero y calmado aunque no era la repuesta con algo de sentido. que quería escuchar su padre.

_ya veo_ dice gaara serio soltando un suspiro mientras veía a su hijo.

_ ¿que?_pregunta molesto shinki.

_ sin ofender,shinki, pero no creo que ella se fije en ti, es mejor que no te le acerques, ella no esta lista, porque veras ella tiene un trauma…

_¡es mi decisión!_ dice molesto shinki interrumpiendo a su padre y desapareciendo sin escuchar lo importante de porque mirai no lo aceptaría.

_terco e ingenuo_ dice gaara soltando un suspiro molesto mientras se alejaba del motel.

_mañana hablare con el_ piensa el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a su casa.


	9. Chapter 9

En konoha mamoru paseaba entretenido hablando con su amiga fumiko mientras no prestaba atención de los murmullos y caras picara de algunas personas que lo veían caminando juntitos y alegres.

_ ¿sucede algo mamoru-kun?_ pregunto fumiko viendo que mamoru estaba algo serio.

_ no, creo que no, es que, siento dos presencias extrañas no muy lejos de aquí _dice serio puede sentir dos firmas de chakra fuertes, pero no estaba seguro si eran un peligro o si era verdad lo que sentía, mira a su alrededor precavido pero al parecer los guardias shinobis no lo sentían.

_ ¿será mi imaginación?_ piensa confuso, si los ninjas no lo sentían, entonces debió imaginarlo.

_¿seguro?_pregunta seria fumiko viendo con sigilo a su alrededor.

_debí imaginarlo, perdón si te asuste_se disculpa apenado pero un poco serio.

_ descuida, Igual no hay que bajar la guardia_ dice fumiko sonriéndole

Mamoru asiente mientras se sonrojaba y se rasca la nuca mientras sonreía y proseguía caminando tomando la mano de fumiko que se sonroja y le sonríe.

_ vamos _ dicen los dos al mismo tiempo, corriendo hacia una heladería.

Al llega el viejo heladero con delantal azul llamativo reconoce enseguida al pequeño sarutobi.

_ ¡mamoru! Que alegría verte_ dice el hombre mayor alegre.

_señor heladero, hola _saluda cortes el sarutobi.

_ ¿se conocen?_pregunta fumiko sonriendo.

_Si, yo lo ayude a embargar cajas pesadas en su almacén y luego, cure una herida profunda que tenia en el brazo izquierdo con mi chakra curativo._dice orgulloso recordando haber sanado con éxito al hombre.

_y estoy muy agradecido, es un buen niño_ dice sonriendo.

_eres tan genial mamoru-kun, por eso me gustas_ Dice fumiko sonriéndole lindamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que el sarutobi se sonrojase y riera nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

_ ¿Que se les ofrece? tortolitos_ pregunta sonriendo y viendo a la adorable parejita.

_ Dos conos, por favor _ dice apenado el sarutobi.

_ Bien ¿y que sabores les gustaría?_ pregunta el heladero.

_ de limón_ dice mamoru sonriendo.

_ yo de chocolate por favor_ dice fumiko cortes.

_bien, aquí tiene invita la casa_ dice el heladero amable, entregándole un helado de cono a los dos jóvenes.

_ ¿seguro? puedo pagarle_ dice preocupado mamoru.

_no te preocupes, es un agradecimiento por haberme ayudado_ dice amable.

_muchas gracias, señor_ dice inclinándose con respeto y agradecimiento mientras se iba junto con fumiko a la feria que estaba por comenzar.

Al llegas a la feria se sientan en una banca de piedra con un árbol detrás dándoles sombra, mientras comían sus helados y mirando entretenidos algunas personas riendo o jugando para ganar premios. Sin saber que kakashi estaba acostado arriba de una rama supervisando a los dos tríos.

_ ¿mamoru? _dice fumiko.

_ ¿si?_ dice mamoru comiendo su helado.

_ ¿una vez conociste a tu papa?_ pregunta curiosa e inocentemente fumiko, haciendo que el hatake se helara no esperando que esa niña hiciera esa pregunta.

_ ¡¿porque de todas la preguntas le pregunta eso?!_ piensa kakashi muy tenso viendo con cautela a los dos jóvenes.

_ no, nunca lo conocí, aunque mentiría si dijera que no siento curiosidad en el_ dice mamoru con indiferencia a veces le daba curiosidad saber quien era el bastardo que dejo sola a su madre. siempre pensaba que si encontraba a su padre, le rompería la nariz por el nombre de su madre.

_ ¿le preguntaste a tu mama? _ pregunta mientras terminaba su helado de chocolate.

_ una vez iba hacerlo, pero, no me atreví_ dice también terminando su helado.

Kakashi escuchaba atentamente la conversación mientras pensaba en intervenir si seguían hablando de eso.

_ ya veo, perdón por entrometerme _ dice apenada.

_ no te preocupes, de todos modos algún día alguien iba hablar de ese tema._dice sonriendo sintiéndose bien hablando de eso con su amiga y pronto novia.

_supongo que es del clan hyuga ¿no? Por tus lindos ojos_ dice confiada.

_no es del clan hyuga, es del clan otsutsuki en realidad, ¿verdad?... kakashi-sama_ dice sonriendo viendo con el rabillo del ojo al hatake que cae sorprendido de la rama del árbol.

_ ¿pero como lo supiste?_ dice kakashi enderezándose viendo al niño.

_ es muy obvio, tengo una gran similitud con ellos, además que vi uno en una misión hace seis meses y en la biblioteca por los libros e imágenes además que unos turistas me confundían mencionado que era uno de esos otsutsukis.

_ Oh _dice apenado kakashi sin haber pensado en esa posibilidad tan obvia, ya desde que comenzaron aparecer los otsutsuki no era raro ver uno merodeando por hay asiendo escándalo.

_ ya veo, ahora que lo dices, te pareces a ellos_ dice fumiko inclinándose mas cerca del joven asiendo que se sonrojada.

Luego de regañar al hatake por escuchar las conversaciones de otros, se van los tres a disfrutar los juegos de la feria, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y las persona que andaban de pareja o en familia paseaban disfrutando del lugar.

_ ¿me pregunto si mama estará bien?_ pensaba mamoru viendo a fumiko ganar en uno de los juegos, kakashi-sama estaba con ellos disfrutando de la feria, hasta que un anbu con mascara de gato aparece de repente informándole algo a kakashi-sama, no a podido escuchar que era, pero sabia que debe ser algo urgente,por lo tenso que se puso el peli-plata, se acerca al hatake y lo mira, paresia algo serio. ¿que abra sucedido?

_ kakashi-sama ¿sucede algo? _ pregunta serio viéndolo.

_ No te preocupes mamoru-kun_ dice colocando su mano en el cabello castaño del sarutobi.

_ Hum…_lo mira fijamente, hasta poner nervioso al peli-plata.

_ ¡mamoru-kun! ¡van a comenzar los fuegos artificiales! además mira, adopte un gatito_ dice fumiko llamando a mamoru y mostrándole un lindo gatito bebe precioso de pelo negro y de ojos medio amarillentos mientras maullaba tiernamente.

Mamoru se olvida de kakashi rápidamente y se acerca a fumiko a ver al precioso gatito mientras se sonrojaba de ternura viendo al animalito.

_ ¡un gatito! que que lindo ¿puedo cargarlo?_dice mamoru emocionado con brillos en los ojos viendo al pequeño gatito.

_ claro_ dice fumiko sonriendo entregándole al pequeño gatito

Mamoru lo agarra con suma delicadeza teniendo cuidado de no querer lastimar al precioso animalito.

_ Bueno chicos, voy a uno de los locales a comprar unos dangos, los veo luego_ dice kakashi mientras desaparecía con una bomba de humo.

_ ¿hum? pero el loca de dangos esta a ya en frente _ dice fumiko con el seño fruncido.

Mamoru ignora a kakashi, savia que el era terrible mintiendo y dedujo que el hatake se dirigía a la oficina de nanadaime. El adorable maullido del felino lo distrae y se concentra en darle mimos al gatito.

Luego el y fumiko se reúnen en el parque, se podía ver unas parejas juntas para los fuegos artificiales mientras se sentaban juntos con el gatito en su regazo.

_ ¿que nombre le pondrás? _ pregunta mamoru acariciando la suave cabecita del felino.

_hum, no se, me dijeron que es una niña así que no se me ocurre nada._dice fumiko pensando que nombre ponerle a la gatita.

_ ¿que tal? Amaya, significa lluvia nocturna _dice mamoru sonriente.

_ Me gusta_ dice fumiko sonriendo.

_ Bien, mamoru esta es tu oportunidad_ piensa animándose el sarutobi, listo para confesarse, viendo los lindos ojos platinados de fumiko que lo miraban a el.

_ Fumiko, yo…_antes de decir, sonaron los fuegos artificiales estallando en el cielo y asustando al pequeño gatito que salto hacía el suelo y corría lejos del lugar.

_ ¡Amaya!_ gritan los dos persiguiendo al animalito asustadizo, hasta que dos hombres pararon en frente y uno de ellos agarro al felino atrapándolo.

_ ¿Es tu mascota niño…_ dice el hombre viendo con sorpresa al niño, luego dándole al gatito al sarutobi.

Mamoru siente esa presencia poderosa en estos dos hombres, lo mas sorprendente es que estos eran parecidos ¿a el? Siente que era las mismas presencias que a estado sintiendo.

_son otsutsukis_ piensa mamoru muy serio en alerta retrocediendo junto con fumiko que al parecer también se dio cuenta que esos dos eran otsutsukis.


	10. Chapter 10

Mamoru veía con seriedad a los dos sujetos detenidamente mientras sostenía protector al gatito en sus brazos, y retrocedía con fumiko sin quitarle de vista a los dos hombres qué lo veían como ¿sorprendidos? ¿Porque? no estaba seguro, pero no iba quedarse averiguarlo, de un movimiento rápido fumiko y el corren bien rápido alejándose de los otsutsukis.

_ ¿acaso ese niño era un otsutsuki?_ dice Zaruma viendo donde los dos niños huyeron corriendo y nota que su hermano lo dejo hablando solo.

_ ¿Porque siempre me deja hablando solo?_piensa molesto mientras seguía a su hermano que comenzó a perseguir a los dos mocos. Pero de repente es rodeado de ninjas anbu y con un hombre todo anaranjado y se da cuenta que este es el zorro. Podía sentir esa gran cantidad de chakra que fluía en todo su cuerpo pero podía notar que este era solo un clon.

_veo que a ustedes los otsutsuki no se cansan de causar problemas_ dice el clon de naruto serio. Había sentido a mamoru no muy lejos, pero al sentir dos chakras reconocible de que tenían los otsutsukis. Se preocupó de que mamoru se haya herido al sentir que el sarutobi comenzó a correr y sentir que el otro otsutsuki había comenzado a perseguirlo. Por suerte tuvo tiempo de crear un clon de sombra tras ellos.

Mamoru y fumiko habían tomado un atajo hacia el bosque lejos de los sibiles, veían al otsutsuki sin esas prendas sibiles que lo había desaparecido en un movimiento de manos, ahora usando unas más elegantes y blancas, mientras los veía serio.

Fumiko tropieza y cae al suelo haciendo que mamoru se detuviera y regresase con ella.

_ ¡fumiko! ¿Estas bien?_ dice mamoru ayudándola a levantarse mientras la revisaba rápido si estaba bien. Luego ve que el otsutsuki estaba enfrente de ellos, mamoru le da al gatito a fumiko y la pone detrás de el y tomaba postura de defensa mientras su chakra se envolvía alrededor de el como hacia nanadaime cuando iba enserio en una batalla, la única diferencia era que su chakra es de un color combinado de celeste y verde dando un hermoso color esmeralda, y luego activaba el sharingan.

_ fumiko, vete con Amaya y pide ayuda_ dice serio viendo al hombre parado en frente.

_bien, pero promete no lastimarte o morirte_ dice mientras salía corriendo a pedir ayuda.

Veía sorprendido al niño, era bastante claro que tenia sangre otsutsuki, la pregunta era ¿quien era el bastardo que engendro a tal peligroso hibrido? Se supone que estaba prohibido mezclarse con la especie humana, ¿como demonios uno de su clan cometió ese error de nuevo? ¿Es que acaso la traidora de kaguya contagia eso de procrear con seres despreciables? Y lo sorprendente es que este es un hibrido joven con tal poder puede controlarse sin perder el control.

_ ¿dime una cosa? Niño ¿Quién es tu padre o madre?_ pregunta confiado y escondiendo su sorpresa mientras veía como el pequeño lo miraba desafiante y serio con una mirada afilada, se preguntaba de quien habrá heredado esa mirada.

_ No te lo diré_ dice cortante lazándose con una gran velocidad sorprendiendo al otsutsuki que esquivo su ataque por poco.

Se conmociono de lo veloz del ataque del niño que creo una ráfaga de viento que derivo a unos cuantos arboles de pino que fueron rasgados de raíz y fueron levantados en el aire hasta caer, gohaki esquiva los arboles que caían mientras a la vez evadía los ataque del niño, tenia que admitir que este mocoso lo a impresionado, sonríe y detiene un puño con su palpa el choque de su puño creo una onda expansiva bastante fuerte levantando algunos escombros pero no era tan poderoso, a intentado atacarlo pero este con su pequeño cuerpo se movía ágilmente.

Mamoru estaba tan serio y molesto, no solo porque su día de confesión asido estropeado sino que este tenia el descaro de saber quien era sus padres de su papa no lo conoce ni menos quería saber aun de su pasado y su amada madre eso si que no le gustaba que intenten meterse con su madre saber de ella.

El otsutsuki cansado y molesto desaparece con fundiendo al sarutobi que lo buscaba con cautela, hasta que reaparece detrás suyo y noquea al niño con un sello de ilusión, hasta que queda inconsciente y su chakra se disipa desapareciendo, el niño es agarrado antes que tocase el suelo por el otsutsuki.

_ ¿ahora que are contigo?_ piensa gohaki viendo al pequeño y pensando en el embrollo que se metió, si matarlo o dejarlo vivir, estaba seguro si lo dejaba vivir seria tratado como débil y suave solo porque les agrada a los niños. Y por pura casualidad justo tuvo que involucrar se al perseguir con simple curiosidad al mocoso para confirmar sus sospechas. Suelta un suspiro pensando que luego se arrepentiría esto no era lo suyo, dañar niños de eso lo aria su hermano que es mas como psicópata que no le tiene piedad a nadie al herirlos.

Decidido deja al niño recostado en el césped y desase el sello haciendo que este abriese los parpado mostrando el byakugan y se levantara de un salto confundido, hasta que enfoca su mirada en el.

_ no te alarmes niño, no te are daño_ dice serio y tranquilo sentado en un tronco.

Mamoru veía con desconfianza y duda, analiza bien los rasgos del otsutsuki. iba a decir algo al otsutsuki pero es interrumpido siendo llamado.

_¡mamoru!_ dice kakashi y naruto apareciendo. Mamoru los ve y corre hacia ellos kakashi se pone de cuclillas, lo agarra y revisa si estaba herido.

_ ¿estas bien? mamoru siento haberte dejado solo_ dice nervioso y preocupado viendo a mamoru con algo de tierra en su ropa, el anbu le había informado que había unos intrusos sospechoso infiltrado y tenia que reunirse con el hokage, no se esperaba que mamoru se encontrarse con esos intrusos que al final resultaron ser otsutsukis. Ahora se sentía terrible le había prometido a mirai cuidarlo ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió dejar un clon de sombra con mamoru? Si había intrusos de vio haber pensado en eso antes.

_estoy bien, no te preocupes_ dice mamoru abrazándolo y calmando al peli plata.

_¿estas bien? mamoru, ¿donde esta el otsutsuki?_ pregunta naruto arrodillándose también al lado de mamoru mientras lo veía preocupado, había sentido esa gran explosión en el bosque dándose cuenta por la energía de chakra que era mamoru luchando contra el otsutsuki, Tuvo suerte de haberle enseñado también a mamoru como controlar su poder y que pueda defenderse, el cuando tenia a veces día libre o cuando ya había terminado su papeleo daba algo de tiempo para entrenar al sarutobi, de paso hacia el bosque se habían encontrado la amiguita del mamoru pidiendo ayuda.

_estoy bien hokage-sama, el otsutsuki esta…¡¿._no termina la frase ya que ve que el otsutsuki había desaparecido, se aleja un poco de kakashi y mira a su alrededor.

_¡el estaba acá hace un momento!_ dice buscándolo con el byakugan, pero nada el simplemente desapareció ¡¿pero como?!.

_puede que aya usado espacio-tiempo _dice serio naruto enderezándose con kakashi.

_ ¿espacio-tiempo?_dice confundido mamoru viendo a los dos adultos.

_es ninjutsu de espacio-tiempo _dice naruto.

_es un jutsu en donde el usuario puede manipular el espacio-tiempo, este tipo de Ninjutsu sobrepasa los conceptos de espacio y distancia. Podría decirse que son las técnicas que implican la deformación del espacio, a tal punto que puede distorsionarlo para moverse a cualquier punto de forma instantánea esto debido a que el usuario crea un subespacio por el cual trasladarse, permitiendo al usuario el uso de habilidades complejas como la telétransportación, intercambio de posiciones o la capacidad de viajar a través de otros espacio-tiempo, esto se debe a que la persona crea un vacío espacio-temporal dándole esta capacidad._dice kakashi serio recordando esos viajes de telétransportación que hacia kaguya y su ex compañero e difunto óbito uchiha.

_hum…no comprendo mucho, pero ahora quiero saber que esta pasando, además ¿donde esta fumiko? ¿Esta bien?_dice mamoru serio pero preocupado.

_tranquilo, esta a salvo, vayámonos ella te espera_ dice naruto sonriéndole con calma, pero en el interior estaba muy serio ya que uno de los otsutsukis puede haberse dado cuenta que mamoru es parte otsutsuki ¿que aran? ¿Intentaran hacerle daño a mamoru o lo dejaran de lado? Espera que solo sea lo último. Además su clon le comunico que el otro otsutsuki escapo dejando mucho daño en el proceso los anbus y shinobis que estaban con el, fueron heridos y quedado sin chakra, pero para su alivio estaban vivos.

_sasuke vendrá a la aldea mañana, en estos momentos seria de gran ayuda_ piensa el uzumaki recordando que el uchiha se había ido hace ocho años en su misión. En parte estaba preocupado de cómo reaccionaria el uchiha al ver a mamoru un híbrido que tiene un poder similar que hagoromo otsutsuki el sabio de los seis caminos.

**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**(autora:**_perdón por la tardanza, a que no se lo esperaban eso de hagotomo ¿o si?_**)XD**


	11. Chapter 11

En suna mirai despierta temprano y soñolienta, pudo descansar bien pero le sorprende haberse dormido con lo preocupada que estaba había pensado que no podría reconciliar el sueño pero termino saliendo viceversa. Ahora vestida con su uniforme chunin sale del motel y pasea distraída hacia el hospital mira de reojo en los tejados como tres anbu la vigilaban, no entendía porque. ¿no se suponía que tendrían que estar cuidando a sakura junto con los otros tres anbu? Veía confundida parando su caminar y viendo a uno mas de los anbu con mascara de gato, ese sujeto no era que los había acompañado ¿quien era? El usando túnica negra que lo cubría pie a cabeza.

_ ¿no tendrá calor?_ piensa viendo al anbu aunque este usando mascara y esa túnica oscura dolorosamente caluroso a su vista, no puede evitar sentirse curiosa notando en esa capucha unos cabellos gris azulado. Y su chakra era familiar le izo sentir insegura y mas curiosa, sintiendo que el anbu la estaba viendo solo a ella. Será… no eso seria imposible, puede que el calor la estaba afectando.

Confusa lo que esta viendo se frota los ojos y luego mira de nuevo donde estaba el anbu pero ya no estaba ¿abra sido otro anbu? Puede que si, pero… si es así ¿porque la seguía? Voltea y prosigue su caminar estaba confundida y nerviosa hasta que ve a shinki en frente suyo.

_shinki-sama._ saluda cortes al hijo del kazekage.

_mirai._ saluda cortes también mientras se acercaba y se paraba más cerca de ella.

_¿hum?..¿Su sede algo?_ pregunta sintiendo incomodidad ante la mirada de el.

_no._responde.

_bu…bueno nos vemos luego, supongo._ dice pasando de lado del chico pero el la toma de la mano impidiendo que se alejase.

_espera, ¿has desayunado?_pregunto serio pero amable.

Confundida ve al chico detenidamente ¿que le sucede? El actuaba tan raro, pero ella no lo ha visto años puede que sea diferente que antes. Los años puede cambiar a las personas ¿no?

_no ¿porque? _pregunta inocente inclinando la cabeza un poco, una mala costumbre que le contagio su tesoro mamoru cuando le hacia preguntas o le pedía si le compraba un libro de medicinas ¿que niño de nueve años quería un libro de medicinas? Al final siempre caía en sus adorables gestos.

Sonríe ante la inocencia que mostraba mirai al inclinar en forma adorable la cabeza, sabia que ella tenia que estar en el hospital ayudando en parte a sakura, pero era demasiado temprano aun. Supuso que esta es muy exigente consigo misma.

Pasaron unas horas, kiba estaba paseando en busca de mirai le pareció preocupante que ella no llegase tan temprano o mas antes de que sakura aya entrado en el hospital, el sabia que mirai era exigente al querer estar antes que otros por si ocurría algo, tenia pensado pedirle si la acompañaba en ese nuevo restauran para probas la comida o desayunar. Al ver que ella no llegaba se preocupo.

_ ¿donde estará?_ dice en susurro buscando con la mirada estando en los tejados, luego salta a otro hasta parar al lado de un anbu con mascara de gato, que al parecer se tenso ante su llegada.

_hum… Disculpe por molestar solo buscaba una amiga. ¿Oiga no cree que hace demasiado calor para usar esa abrigadora túnica? Se ve incomodo._ dice inclinándose ante el sujeto que intentaba alejarse.

_no, ya estoy acostumbrado _ dice el "anbu" parándose para retirarse, voltea a irse pero...

_¡espera amigo! _dice kiba serio deteniendo al hombre con una mano en su hombro.

Kiba veía con seriedad mientras disimulaba esconder su sorpresa ante el sujeto que tenia en frente, no esperaba esto, no lo esperaba.

El "anbu" voltea tenso hacía el inuzuka que lo veía serio. ¿Lo habrá descubierto? Además deber de andar con su vestimenta otsutsuki ¿porque se ocultaba en esta forma deshonrosa aparentando ser un humano uno de ellos? ¿Que importa si lo veían tal como era? No lo puede saber solo vio a un anbu ninja como se llame en un callejón y simplemente le roba sin pensar poniéndose las prendas, aunque esto sea muy de plebeyos para el, aunque siente que le queda mejor y mas guapo. Pero ahora párese que lo descubrieron.

_veo que eres de konoha también. Obvio ¿no?_dice kiba indiferente sonriendo.

_si, lo soy_ dice soltando un alivio sabiendo que este inútil no lo descubrió.

_mi nombre es kiba inuzuka, ¿dime cuanto tiempo estuviste fuera de konoha?_ pregunta casualmente viendo el uniforme anbu malgastado como si hubiera estado fuera por mucho tiempo.

_nueve años._ responde indiferente sabe que la ultima ves que estuvo en este mundo fue hace nueve años.

_vaya, los anbu si que son exigentes en sus trabajos, yo podría pero no puedo ya que tengo cosas importante que hacer en konoha. _dice con orgullo aunque en parte no era verdad, lo mínimo que hacia era salir con su novia y presumir que una ves fue aspirante hokage a los niños.

_ ¡oh! ¡Hai esta!… grrr… con shinki ¿es que no comprende este mocoso?_dice molesto pero en parte aliviado de que mirai no este sola. Salta hasta la calle dejando al sujeto, y entra a una cafetería uniéndose con mirai y shinki el que luego le mando una mirada asesina.

_¡mirai! que raro que no estabas en el hospital, me comenzaba a preocupar. _dice aliviado el inuzuka agarrando una dona de chispas de chocolate del plato de mirai con confianza y lo comía con gusto, sabia que a mirai no le molestaría.

Shinki veía molesto al mayor interponiéndose y sin previo aviso devorando el desayuno de mirai que el había pagado. Pero al parecer ella no le molestaba, veía su sonrisa y en parte regañando al inuzuka por ser menos educado. Mira con disimulo de reojo en la ventana, veía que ya no estaba ese sujeto en el tejado.

A lo lejos el otsutsuki vestido de anbu veía con interrogación lo que sucedía, al principio tenia planeado en meterse y hacerse de las suyas como en conseguir chakra y asustar a las personas para arruinar la tranquilidad de esos dos, pero se decidió observar más, había cambiado de lugar fuera de la vista de cualquiera y de ese hombre, pero al final no resulto.

Observa que los tres anbu que seguían a mirai lo detectaron, así que decide retirarse por el momento abriendo su espacio-tiempo.

_gracias shinki-sama por pagar mi desayuno, te debo una. _ dice apenada pero satisfecha mientras salía del local junto con kiba y shinki caminando a su lado hasta que nota lo serio que se veía su tío.

_ ¿kiba-san?_lo mira extrañada viendo que el mayor veía distraídamente alrededor, como buscando a alguien, el se veía muy serio.

_hum… ¿Si? Mirai. _responde distraído pero luego le sonreía a la ojicarmesi que lo veía extrañada.

_¿estas bien?_pregunto intrigada.

_no es nada, yo hum… pensaba darle una sorpresa a mi novia cuando termine la misión._dice sonriendo en parte sincero ocultando su preocupación. Había reconocido ese aroma, era el mismo aroma que tenia impregnado mirai hace nueve años atrás ante la trágica pesadilla que ella vivió.

Shinki observaba serio, al parecer el inuzuka ya se entero de quien provenía ese chakra, el otsutsuki a estando siguiéndolo a el y a mirai, no podía causar una pelea había muchos sibiles alrededor, no podía arriesgarse. Ese chakra le molestaba, lo conocía perfectamente era del mismo sujeto que había enfrentado junto con boruto en el desierto.

_ Si el fue que te a echo daño, lo pagara. Urashiki lo pagara caro. _piensa serio sintiendo que ya no sentía su presencia, nada mas sentía las de los anbu.

A lo lejos ocultos los tres anbu que contrato el hokage por petición de mamoru, habían detectado a un sujeto extraño con vestimenta anbu, pero cuando fueron hacia el lugar que estaba, el chakra y presencia desapareció sin rastro alguno, pero lograron ver como una grieta en el aire se serraba hasta desaparecer, esto los alerto.

Sabían que esto puede ser un otsutsuki, ya que desde que comenzaron a aparecer, los habían enfrentado en unas de sus misiones o encontrado en el camino. Esos malditos usaban ese truquito para escapar a otra dimensión, eso les era molesto y un dolor de trasero al no poder acabar o capturar a uno. Aun no había prueba suficiente para saber si era un otsutsuki, y luego enviar un avisó, alertar al hokage y al kazekage también, pero los tres lograron ver esa grieta eso quiere decir que no era una tonta alucinación o espejismo por el maldito calor del desierto que estaba asiendo ahora.

En el hospital sakura había terminado los chequeos a kankuro, que ahora rara mente estaba callado, eso era preocupante el siempre hablaba y bromeaba con ella cuando casi siempre resultaba herido en las misiones, deja el papel y la lapicera en la mesita, se acerca al hombre que estaba perdido con sus pensamientos.

_ ¿estas bien kankuro?_pregunta preocupada viendo como el hombre evitaba su mirada un momento pero luego la mira.

_estoy bien._responde sonriendo, el estaba bien, solo cuando estuvo luchando con esos otsutsuki, en ese momento en verdad pensó que iba a morir bueno había muerto tres beses en la cirugía y sakura logro revivirlo con un buen chakra y una dolorosa descargas eléctricas en el pecho, había visto su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Eso fue una experiencia terrible no tanto como había vivido en la 4guerra, pero terrible aun así.

_ ¿seguro?_ pregunta sonriéndole con ternura, el siempre poniéndose en problemas, tal ves vio algo en que recapacitar cuando estaba apunto de morir aunque ella tuvo que revivirlo tres beses en esta operación eso la había agotado, había usado casi todo el chakra, pero al fin lo a salvado, se sintió tan aliviada y tan preocupada por el.

Kankuro veía a la haruno sonriéndole con ternura con esa linda sonrisa y ese espíritu de fuego que muestra su gran confianza, aun no puede creer que el inútil del uchiha haya ya terminado con ella, sakura era toda mujer que querría cualquier hombre. Extiende su mano y toma la de ella con delicadeza su mano.

_sakura._dice viéndola, ella se sonroja y le sonríe sin apartar la mano.

_ ¿si?_dijo amble esperando que hablara.

_ Yo… bueno... tú y yo… tal vez podríamos salir... Ya sabes…salir en una cita..._dice tartamudeando ahora medio nervioso mientras se sonrojaba por su pésimo tartamudeo.

_claro._ ella acepta soltando una risa ante el nerviosismo del hombre.

_ ¿de verdad? ¡Digo!... ¡Que bien! ¿Que tal cuando salga de la tortura hospital olor a medicina y luego vamos a un restauran? claro tu puedes elegir si quieres._dice sonriendo sentía su corazón latir alegre, al fin pudo invitarla salir.

_ estarás de alta en dos semanas, cuando estés bien ven a buscarme._dijo sonriendo ante la expresión del hombre.

_¿dos semanas? Bueno…tratare de recuperarme y cuando este mejor iré como tormenta de arena hacía konoha. Te lo aseguro._ dice ansioso sonriendo ante la risa de la mujer pelirosada.

Sakura sonríe hasta que escucha un golpeteo en la ventana voltea y ve a un anbu, extrañada se acerca al cristal y lo abre, el anbu le a informado que va ya a la torre del kazekage párese que había venido un mensaje de konoha urgente.

_te veré luego kankuro._ dice despidiéndose del castaño y yéndose directamente hacía la torre.

En konoha mamoru veía entre la ventana ahora un poco desiertas la calles y con una seguridad exagerada según el viendo como los ninjas patrullaban alrededor. Se preguntaba si esto había pasado una ves no estaba seguro pero es una posibilidad. Kakashi a estado sobré protector desde que se había cruzado ante esos otsutsuki, no podía quitarse esta curiosidad de saber más sobre ellos. Voltea y mira a kakashi preparando el almuerzo.

_kakashi-sama_ dice llamando la atención del peli plata.

_ ¿si? mamoru-kun_ voltea y ve al pequeño alejándose de la ventana y sentándose en la silla frete la mesa mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre ella y colocaba su mentón en ellos mientras lo veía curioso e interrogante, sabia que el chico le iba hacer una pregunta incomoda o personal, cada ves que el hacía esos movimientos era sobre algo personal, aun siente esa incomodidad cuando antes de que el pequeño se fuera de misión le había preguntado de que se significaba una palabra bastante atrevida que le había lanzado un turista que después de todo recibió una buen castigo departe de la aldea al escuchar el insulto Al pequeño e inocente mamoru.

_se que antes había dicho que no sentía interés, pero, uno de esos otsutsukis…_dice pensando si podría preguntar sobre eso.

_¿que cosa? Mamoru-kun._ pregunta preocupado ¿lo han lastimado? ¿Le insultaron? ¿Lo hirieron emocionalmente? ¿Lo traumaron? ¿Que le hicieron? Miraba pensativo y preocupado.

_ Esos dos otsutsuki, los de anoche…. ¿uno de ellos es mi papa? _pregunta viéndolo a los ojos al peli plata que lo miro sorprendido pero luego suelta un suspiro y se sienta en frente mientras lo veía serio.

_no puedo responderte, pero se que no lo son, ni uno de esos dos._dijo serio y amable.

_ Perdón si pregunte, se que aun soy muy joven para saber esas cosas, y entiendo puedo esperar._ dice apenado pero ansioso no era lo suyo hacer estas clases de preguntas pero lo sucedido en la noche, desde que ese otsutsuki no lo mato o izo daño, lo a dejado con dudas asiendo que pensase en su padre, esta algo curioso si ese otsutsuki podría ser su papa aunque lo dudaba no tenían ni un parecido.

_perdona, por no poder decirte mamoru, es que eres joven, aun no estas preparado, para que sepas quien es tu padre te diré cuando tengas la edad suficiente y estés preparado._ dice con algo de desagrado al recordar a urashiki no quería hablarle a mamoru sobre ese otsutsuki pero el chico algún día tenia que hacer esa pregunta y lo sabia, pero no era el momento.

_comprendo _ sonríe al peliplata mientras el mayor le sonreía hasta que suena el timbre.

mamoru baja del asiento y corre abrir la puerta haber quien era y ve que era un anbu. Kakashi se para al lado y ve al anbu con seriedad.

_el hokage-sama le manda llamar_ dice el anbu.

_ya veo ¿entonces ya regreso? _pregunta kakashi y el anbu asiente hasta que desaparece en una bomba de humo.

Kakashi baja la vista viendo a mamoru sonreírle y luego correr y agarrando su sudadera negra con el símbolo sarutobi en la espalda y luego se pone la votas ninjas mostrando que ya estaba listo para acompañarlo. El chico si es entusiasta, de todos modos no iba a dejarlo solo.

Caminando en los pasillos mamoru veía entretenido algunos chunin y los saludaba de paso, hacía la oficina hokage, ve que algunos se inclinaban saludándole con respecto al hatake los dos paran en la puerta de la oficina y luego entran claro con el permiso del hokage. Al entrar había visto a un hombre al que reconoció enseguida, lo había visto en unas dé las colecciones de cartas de sus amigo y en los libros de historia.

_sasuke uchiha._dice en susurro viendo sorprendido al hombre azabache que estaba en frente del escritorio del hokage.

_ tú debe ser el hijo de mirai sarutobi. _ dice sasuke serio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**(autora:**_lamento la tardanza, es que con los estudios que me dieron la escuela me retrasan en escribir, ya saben, imagínense tengo unas ojeras terribles me parezco un zombie o mapache xD_**)**


	12. Chapter 12

Era sasuke uchiha ¡sasuke! Nunca pensó en conocerlo el se veía tan genial, emocionado se coloca en frente del uchiha y lo saluda cortesmente como hacía con sakura.

_ ¡Mi nombre es mamoru sarutobi! es un honor conocerlo._ dice orgulloso extendiendo la mano esperando que le salude el uchiha.

Veía sorprendido al niño, cuando llego de su larga misión había notado la seguridad en konoha y sabia que se debe de tratar de un otsutsuki, al haber llegado a la torre naruto le contó todo lo sucedido de hace nueve años. Se molesto al no haberse informado de eso, era algo importante y al escuchar que el niño tenia el mismo poder que hagoromo fue mas sorpresivo. Se había preguntado como era el niño como era su comportamiento si era hostil.

_sasuke uchiha._ responde extendiendo su mano y saludando al pequeño, podía sentir ese poder en el. Quien diría que un niño adorable como le había mencionado naruto, fuera el hijo de urashiki.

_Cuanto tiempo sin verte sasuke._ saluda kakashi parándose al lado de mamoru que veía con admiración al uchiha.

_kakashi._ saluda serio.

_debiste habérmelo dicho, naruto._ dice serio soltando la mano a mamoru y fulminando al rubio.

_no pudimos contactarte, te fuiste hace nueve años sasuke, y estabas en otros mundos, seria obviamente imposible enviarte un mensaje o contactarte._dice reprochándolo.

_hum, había escuchado que usted era un viajero, ¿pero de mundo e dimensiones? eso es tan cool. _dice mamoru imaginando los mundos geniales que estuvo el uchiha.

_hum…_sasuke, no puede evitar ver lo parecido que era a urashiki este niño, no se siente cómodo ahora sabiendo que este niño esta en la aldea, el chico es hijo de un otsutsuki eso traería mas problemas.

_sasuke-sama, a juzgar por esa mirada desconfiada, usted cree que yo, por se parte otsutsuki, pondría en problemas mi aldea o hacerle daño ¿verdad?_dice serio mamoru sorprendiendo al presente.

_¡mamoru-kun! eso no es cierto._ dice naruto dándole una mirada seria a sasuke.

_si._dice sasuke ignorando las miradas serias y reprobantes del rubio y el peliplata.

_sasuke, mamoru no es un peligro. _dice molesto naruto levantándose del asiento y parándose al lado del niño.

_sasuke-sama, para que sepa no soy esa clase de persona, yo seré un medico como sakura-sama y protegeré mi aldea porque es mi hogar y la quiero mucho, piense lo que quieras, pero no juzgues aquellos como si nada. Puede que sea un hijo de un otsutsuki y tenga casi la misma apariencia pero le aseguro que yo no soy nocivo._dice serio cruzándose de brazos, y sonriendo.

_eso espero. _dice serio volteando y saliendo dejando a los tres solos.

Después de que el uchiha se marchara mamoru sale de la oficina con unos documentos ya firmado, y dejando al hatake con el hokage que habían cambiado el tema olvidando al azabache y ahora hablan sobre los otsutsuki, parecen serios ya que quería seguir escuchando sobre los dos otsutsukis que el vio pero nanadaime le pidió si pudiera entregarles unos documentos a shikamaru que estaba en la biblioteca.

_hum… no me gusta que me aparten de una conversación interesante, pero estos documentos no pueden entregarse solos, aun que… ¿por que no icé un clon para que lo haga? qué mal ¿porque no se me ocurrió?_se habla a si mismo reprochándose y caminando en los pasillos y saludando algunos guardias shinobis que se le encontraba en el camino, para en frente de la biblioteca donde guardan y almacenan los documentos e informes. con un brazo sostiene ágilmente la cantidad de documentos, para el no pesaban para nada, ahora con el otro brazo libre abre la puerta y entra sonriendo viendo al mayor en rodilla en el suelo levantando el desorden de papeleo.

_¿hum? ¡Oh! Mamoru, que bueno verte y veo que traes los documentos firmados del hokage. Ponlos en el escritorio. ¿Me ayudarías con esto? Se habían caído. _dice el nara levantando una pila de rollos libros y documentos en el suelo.

_si. Es un honor poder ayudar. Veras que conmigo dejaremos este lugar impecable y ordenado._dice entusiasmado y alegre colocando los documentos en un escritorio y acercándose en ayudar al nara a levantar el desorden. Como ama poder ayudar se siente tan bien.

_bien dicho, si sigues así, tal vez puedas ser un gran hokage._dice el nara sonriendo al niño.

_no. seré un gran medico ninja, como sakura-sama._dice orgulloso y decidido.

_quien sabe. Puede que lo niegues ahora pero algún día tal vez cambies de opinión._dijo levantando y ordenando los documentos.

_lo dudo, yo estoy muy decidido. Seré un medico sanin._ dijo orgulloso el sarutobi de su decisión.

_buen por ti, se que lo serás._dice sonriendo el nara.


End file.
